La primera vez que
by Ginna IsAbella Ryddle
Summary: Por que siempre ahí una primera vez para todo. Viñetas sueltas de las primeras veces en la vida de mi pareja favorita.
1. Te colaste a mi habitación

**Disclaimer: **Ningún personaje conocido me pertenece, simplemente escribo para calmar a mi imaginación hiperactiva y para hacer mas claras las imágenes mentales que me hacen suspirar, espero les gusten y me alegren el día dejando su comentario.

* * *

**"La primera vez que..."**

**By: **Ginna Isabella Ryddle

* * *

**Cap.1 "...Te colaste a mi habitación"**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

Decepción, muchas veces Luna había experimentado ese amargo veneno, pero esta vez aparte tenia coraje, por ella se lo había ganado. Y se sintió estúpida, ella siempre seguía su instinto, y de esa forma nunca había tenido que arrepentirse, pero por un momento la sedujo la idea de encajar, de ser "normal" y dejo a un lado las señales que se iban prendiendo a su paso, y sucedió, fue traicionada.

Frustrada cerro el libro que utilizaba y lo coloco en el carrito para que la señora Prince lo colocara como debía ir según el protocolo, guardo sus útiles en la mochila y se fue arrastrando los pies hacia su torre, aun podía escuchas claramente las burlas de sus compañeras de curso como si se las estuvieran diciendo, limpio una lagrima que se le escapo de forma rabiosa y siguió avanzando, temiendo llegar a su torre y encontrarse ahí a las que hasta hace unas horas pensó se había ganado como amigas.

Al responderle a la gárgola de la entrada se sorprendió pues la sala esta extraña, había varios integrantes de la casa, pero todos estaban dormidos, en las posiciones más raras, ella no estaba en contra de tomar una siesta cuando se necesitara, pero jamás se le habría ocurrido hacerlo abrazando una armadura o a los pies de la escalera…y luego decían que la rara era ella.

Suspiro cansadamente y se dirigió hacia su cuarto, el estomago le dolió anticipando las burlas de las chicas, y otra vez se sintió estúpida, tres semanas creyendo que ellas de verdad la empezaban a apreciar, hasta que Ginny le conto que las había escuchado burlarse en el baño, "Merlin…que ya estén dormidas" suplico mentalmente y entro.

-Pero que…-Ni siquiera pudo terminar la frase de la impresión

-¿Prefieres que comencemos con el chocolate caliente o te pones el pijama de una vez?

Simple y sencillamente no tenia respuesta, en el centro de su habitación se encontraba Theodore Nott sobre almohadones usando una de sus pijamas de unicornios con el cabello lleno de pequeñas coletitas, frente a él estaban acomodados primorosamente una fuente con aperitivos dulces y salados acompañados de una jarra de chocolate caliente, revistas de chismes que le había visto a Ginny e incluso maquillajes, por la apariencia del joven Sly, estos le habían captado la atención particularmente.

-¿Theo?- Cuestiono al fin torpemente y de pronto el chico se mostro abochornado

-Lo sé, fue una idea estúpida… pero pensé que si tu eres todo lo que yo necesito, tal vez podría también hacer eso por ti…-musito el joven avergonzado mientras se llevaba una mano a la cabeza y se retiraba una liguita deshaciendo una de las tantas coletitas- Vi que necesitabas a tus amigas, y esto fue lo mejor que se me ocurrió- Se excuso mientras volvía a levantar la otra mano para seguir deshaciendo su peculiar peinado.

-Déjatelas, te quedaron lindas- Murmuro Luna deteniendo la mano y sentándose en la alfombra a su lado, el joven castaño sonrió aun abochornado y empezó a servir el chocolate sin despegar la vista de los vasos, de pronto los pies de la rubia pasaron junto a él en dirección al baño y segundos después ella regresaba usando una pijama similar a la que traía él pero de caramelos que cambiaban de color cada cierto tiempo.

-¿Qué tal tu tarea? – Pregunto el chico metiéndose en su papel de amiga y exagerando el tono entusiasmado, esto le arranco una sonrisa inmensa a Luna y Theo le siguió el ejemplo agregándole una pequeña carcajada.

-Bastante bien, encontré el libro casi de inmediato- Respondió la rubia mientras le tendía un plato al chico y este mordisqueaba una galleta levantando el meñique de forma pomposa.

-¡Que way! Eso casi nunca pasa- Respondió el joven Sly y estiro los dedos para chocarlos con los de Luna como había visto a las Patil hacer cada que celebraban algo.

Luna Lovegood estaba roja de tanto aguantarse las carcajadas, la actitud de su ¿novio? Le parecía desternillante, el por su parte tenía una falsa expresión de solemnidad y seguía con la plática -¿tienes algún chisme nuevo?-Pregunto siguiendo con su papel de niña cotilla.

-La verdad es que no-Comento Luna y lo miro fijamente- Pero si me paso algo interesante- Concluyo y sonrió satisfecha cuando él la presiono dando saltitos para que le contara.

-El chico mas especial que eh conocido, me hiso el regalo más hermoso que jamás tuve…-Murmuro la joven Ravenclaw y se sintió extrañamente tímida.

-Nada menos de lo que te mereces- Respondió Theo esta vez con su voz normal y le tomo la mano, la rubia la acaricio y una sonrisa se le dibujo al notar que sus uñas estabas manchadas de un horrible color verde chillante, el cual también estaba en partes aleatorias de la mano y el pijama, el joven noto el foco de atención de luna y bufo en broma.- No sabía que ser chica fuera tan difícil, eso de pintarse las uñas es todo un reto, y ni hablemos del rímel, nunca más en la vida…

-No haces nada a medias ¿verdad?- Cuestiono Luna enternecida

-La verdad es que no- Contesto el chico con orgullo- Y tenia curiosidad- Reconoció sonriendo y abrazándola cariñosamente. –Debo decir que la señorita que me atendió parecía muy divertida cuando pague las compras, y me ofreció el_ teletono_ de un amigo suyo…- Al decir esto Theo frunció el seño y Luna divertida se imagino el por qué.

.

.

.

* * *

**JA!** De seguro no era lo que se esperaban... hasta yo me sorprendí de como se desarrollo todo, pero ¿que esperaban? estas cosas pasan cuando tratas con personajes tan volubles... Gracias a quien inspiro este bello momento. Ich Liebe Dich!

**_Ein kuss_**

**_Ginna_**

_¿Revews? please..._

_:3_


	2. Visitamos juntos un hospital

**Disclaimer: **Ningún personaje conocido me pertenece, simplemente escribo para calmar a mi imaginación hiperactiva y para hacer mas claras las imágenes mentales que me hacen suspirar, espero les gusten y me alegren el día dejando su comentario.

* * *

**"La primera vez que..."**

**By: **Ginna Isabella Ryddle

* * *

**Cap. 2** _**"…Visitamos juntos un hospital"**_

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

-Disculpe… me repite ¿Qué estaban haciendo qué?- Inquirió la asombrada sanadora mirando a la peculiar pareja.

-Teniendo un juego de roll para renovar la pación sexual de nuestra relación…-Respondió la excéntrica rubia vestida de amarillo con picos saliéndole de todos lados de algo similar al pergamino rígido, también amarillos.

-Luna…no creo que necesite esos detalles- Respondió su abochornado compañero, que portaba unas inmensas ala y era el que tenía dos fracturas expuestas, intentaba contener a su comunicativa novia y no desmayarse en el proceso.

-Eh…si claro, solo quiero saber cómo es que se fracturo- Insistió la sanadora y vio como el pobre hombre se cubría los ojos con su castaño cabello mientras la chica empezaba la narración más extraña que había escuchado en todos sus años como trabajadora en San Mungo.

.

.

.

-Pero…pensé que te gustaba lo que hacemos…- Exclamo Theodore Nott desconcertado.

-Sí , no me malentiendas, me encanta lo que hacemos…- Respondió la rubia con cuidado de no herir los sentimientos de su compañero- Pero…es que últimamente todo es siempre lo mismo, no me gustaría que termináramos aburriéndonos, quiero probar cosas nuevas y reavivar nuestra pación.

Theo se lo pensó un rato y después resignado accedió ¿no podía ser tan malo, cierto?

-¿Qué tienes en mente?- Pregunto esperando no arrepentirse.

-Estaba revisando en internet…- ¡Genial! Estúpida Granger y sus cosas de muggles…pensó el castaño a regañadientes mientras Luna seguía contando su investigación- Entonces en un foro sugerían juegos de roll, interpretar papeles e historias con desenlaces sexuales… para estimular la imaginación.

-No se Luna… nunca se me ah dado bien eso de actuar…- Contesto Theo inseguro- O disfrazarme…

-Venga, será divertido- Insistió la rubia sentándose en su regazo- Tu puedes ser el auror tímido y yo la alocada delincuente que te paga su fianza con sexo… o puedes ser el tímido duende en Gringotts y como olvide mi llave te convenzo de otra forma…

-No lo sé… no me imagino siendo nada de eso… y ¿Por qué tímido?- Cuestiono el hombre intrigado.

-Yo siempre quise ser la que toma la iniciativa- Respondió la rubia entusiasmada mientras Theo tragaba en seco, la imagen de Luna enfundada en un traje ceñido y esposas para someterlo le empezaba a interesar.

-¿No podemos elegir personajes más familiares?- Cuestiono el heredero Nott intentando buscar el punto medio, nada demasiado humillante.

-¿Qué tal si representamos la leyenda de Ícaro? Siempre te gusto esa…- Empezó Luna a planear y a Theo no le pareció mala idea en ese momento.

-Tú podrías derretirme con tu calor…-Susurro el hombre entusiasta.

-¡Exacto!- Respondió Luna entusiasmada- Yo conseguiré los disfraces y todo lo necesario, solo asegúrate de llegar a las ocho- Indico ella guiñándole un ojo pícaramente.

.

.

.

-Entonces… ¿ella te hiso ponerte estas cosas y luego te colgó como piñata?- Inquirió un interno asombrado mirando a la pareja.

-¿De dónde salieron ustedes?- Contesto Theo a su vez cada instante más mortificado, nadie se había dignado a arreglarle el puto brazo y por el contrario cada segundo tenían más público.

-Poner un arnés no es nada fácil… - Intervino Luna ante la atenta mirada de todos los que escuchaban- En las instrucciones no especificaron lo del ajuste y cuando subí a Theo se zafó.

.

.

.

-Erg… cielo, ¿de verdad es necesario todo esto?- Inquirió Theo inseguro mirándose en el espejo, Luna le había hecho unas alas como de gallina con cera y plumas tal cual, mientras ella portaba un traje de cartón amarillo simulando al sol que no le levantaba para nada la lívido, evidentemente menos otras cosas.

-En la pagina decía que era muy importante la caracterización…- Respondió la mujer entusiasta mientras le ponía un arnés- Venga… será divertido, te lo compensare…

-Vale…-Al susurrarle lo ultimo le había mordido el lóbulo justo como le gustaba y eso había terminado por convencerlo, observo resignado a Luna situarse en la cima de la escalera e indicarle que empezara a subir.

.

.

.

-Todo iba de maravilla- Comento Luna muy seria y todo asintieron fascinados menos Theo que se golpeaba la cabeza contra su camilla.- Pero a mitad de camino el cable dio una sacudida y Theo cayo tres metros, ya le decía yo que su mansión era muy grande, de escaleras demasiado altas, pero nunca me escucha…- La rubia dijo esto como si dejara claro que la altura de las escaleras de Theo eran las responsables de todo y no su idea de colgarlo de un arnés que no sabía ni cómo poner para empezar.

-¿Entonces se fracturo con la caída…- declaro la medimaga ya un poco harta de tanta historia.

-No, eso paso después…- Respondía Luna ignorando la suplica débil de Theo ante la continuación de la historia.

.

.

.

-¿Estás bien?- Cuestión Luna ante un atontado hombre que entre una maraña de plumas y cojines que amortiguaron la caída la miraba ligeramente ido.

-Sí, el sofá me salvo…-Respondió el hombre débilmente.

-Pobre y valiente Ícaro…deja que el Sol te consuele…- Añadió la rubia logrando que Theo se despabilara y feliz le devolviera los besos, Luna al fin le compensaba todo ese circo descendiendo lentamente por su vientre, justo cuando llegaba a su parte más interesante dos vocecitas los sacaron del juego.

-¿Por qué papá es una gallina?- antes de que pudieran reaccionar debidamente Theo lleno de pánico de que sus hijos los encontraran en una situación así de comprometedora con una indumentaria tan humillante, se arrojo por una ventana sin pensar que estaba en el tercer piso de su mansión, su magia le ayudo a no matarse, pero su brazo cayo de mal modo logrando así las dos fracturas expuestas y su vergonzosa visita a San Mungo ya que Luna no se atrevía a curar esa clase de herida.

.

.

.

-Oh…-El público presente empezó a reír sin poder contenerse mientras Luna los miraba sin saber que era tan gracioso y Theo se quería morir, los medimagos le arreglaron la herida rápidamente y le dieron una poción para el dolor mientras sanaban sus huesos.

-Gracias por todo, han sido muy amables ¿verdad Theo?- Inquirió Luna sonriente logrando que todos los que habían seguido su situación dijeran cosas como "gracias a ustedes" "me hicieron el día"… etc.

-si claro, porque no recoges mi hoja de salida, yo te alcanzare en un minuto- Respondió el hombre escuetamente mientras la mujer obedecía y se despedía.

-¿Hay algo más que contar?- Inquirió un camillero curioso a Theo.

-Claro… si son tan amables todos de mirar hacia acá se los contare…

Segundos después Theo alcanzo a Luna en la recepción y suspiro aliviado, después de todo el martirio de ese día infernal, nada había sido mas reparador que ese ultimo _obliviate…_

_._

_._

_._

* * *

_No me pregunten de donde rayos salio esto que ni yo se, supongo que es lo que logras por escribir a las dos de la mañana en Domingo..._

_Quiero agradecer mucho a _**Soloemma**_ por tomarse el tiempo de dejar el primer revew y hacerme muy feliz al saber que alguien me lee, y a _**Autumn Orange**_ por traerme de regreso a la vida con su comentario, me recordo que aunque haya tenido una semana dificil ahi cosas que necesitan ser escritas, espero te haya gustado y sigas visitando este espacio._

_Kuss_


	3. Cenamos juntos

******Disclaimer**: Ningún personaje conocido me pertenece, escribo por simple placer y sin fines ni esperanza de lucro.

* * *

**"La primera vez que..."**

**By:** GinnA Isabella Ryddle

* * *

Cap.2** "…Cenamos juntos".**

* * *

.

.

.

-uff…-Luna no pudo evitar sentirse un poco triste, sabía que era una tontería, después de todo ya estaba acostumbrada a que la gente la evadiera, pero eso de cenar sola nunca le había gustado, en casa su padre siempre dejaba de hacer cualquier cosa que lo mantuviera ocupado por mas importante que esta fuera, para acompañarla al último alimento antes de dormir, pero claro, era su primer año en Hogwarts y su padre no estaba ahí.

La primera semana sus compañeros de casa intentaron ser agradables con ella, le saludaban y la invitaban a sentarse con ellos, pero al pasar un poco el tiempo, empezaron a alejarse, le catalogaron como bicho raro, y más de una vez escucho alguno cuestionar la fiabilidad del sombrero seleccionador. Como Luna no era alguien que forzara nada, decidió dejarlos en paz, así que ahora, a mitad de año, se encontraba camino a las cocinas para no cenar _TAN_ sola, aunque le incomodaba tanta atención, los elfos siempre eran cariñosos con ella, esperaba que al menos esta vez no lloraran de agradecimiento cuando les pidiera compartir la mesa con ella.

Con sigilo llego al gran retrato y le realizo cosquillas a la pera, entro y de inmediato los elfos empezaron a prepararle su mesa, divertido observo a todos los pequeños seres corretear sirviendo los alimentos en las grandes mesas que se ubicaban justo debajo de las localizadas en el gran comedor para que los alimentos fueran transportados más adelante.

-Señor, bienvenido…- Chillo un elfo logrando que Luna se alertara, se supone que ella no debería estar ahí, así que corrió a esconderse detrás de una hoya gigantesca, curiosa vio a un chico más o menos de su edad acercarse a la que había sido su mesa y sentarse como si nada.

-Cada vez son más eficientes…-Comento el chico sorprendido en la mesa y los elfos lo miraron desconcertados preguntándose a donde había ido la niña rubia de mirada singular, ella por su parte le pedía a los elfos que la encontraban que se mantuvieran en silencio y no la delataran, estos accedieron y durante la velada se dedicaron a servirle al chico que le quito su mesa los alimentos que el pedía y a ella pasarle disimuladamente las cosas que el dejaba.

Era extraño, lo sabía bien, sin embargo, ahí apretujada, mirando comer al otro niño que aparentemente pertenecía a Slytherin se sintió acompañada, de una manera un tanto forzada estaban comiendo los mismos alimentos, en la misma habitación, y uno de ellos sabia de a existencia del otro, así que contaba como una cena juntos ¿no? Fuera valido su argumento o no, por primera vez desde que entro a Hogwarts, Luna Lovegood se sintió menos sola…

.

.

.

* * *

Muchas gracias a:

**DuLce_aMoR**

**nina92**

**ImenetGranger**

**Mahina.D**

**Soloemma**

**Autumn Orange**

De verdad, no saben lo que para mi representa que alguien disfrute con mis desvarios, no escribo ni publico tan seguido como quisiera pero les aseguro que no las dejaré colgadas, las invito a visitar mis otros fanfics, en donde tambien profundiso en esta parejita que nos hace suspirar a tod s.

**Ein kuss**

**Ginna**


End file.
